Subterra Tiger Cub
by SaurusRock625
Summary: During the Vytal Festival, Yang is turned into a tiger Faunus toddler and imprints on Jaune and Weiss. How will things go from here? What sort of hijinks are in store? Especially in a world full of odd game creatures called Bakugan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I think I'll try my hand at this story. I've never actually written a story centered mostly around parental stuff before, but I'll certainly do my best! Also, I just want you all to know my inspiration for this story came from the story Chibis! written by Felan Lupus. If you're reading this, please tell me what you think!**_

 _ ***I own neither RWBY or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

 _ **Incident at the Vytal Festival! - A Family of Pyrus, Haos and Subterra!**_

* * *

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Jaune stared down at the little girl currently sleeping in the dorm belonging to Team RWBY. She looked to be about four years old and was insanely adorable. She had short, wavy blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders with an ahoge on top of her head, and she has a pair of tiger ears on her head that are a sandy brown color with darker brown stripes in addition to her human ears.

This is Yang Xiao Long, the 'Y' in RWBY. But how on earth did this happen to her? Why is she suddenly a four year old when she should be seventeen?

Well, it all started earlier that same day at the Vytal Festival…

* * *

 _ **Begin Flashback…**_

* * *

" _YANG, LOOK OUT!" cried Ruby._

 _The more correctly aged version of Yang turned around just in time to see Mercury jump up and kick at her. But instead of a simple kick being thrown, something else happened. A blast of earthen brown dust shot from his foot at lightning speeds, careening straight for Yang!_

 _The poor blonde didn't have time to dodge or deflect as the blast hit her right through her left shoulder, piercing right through her aura and embedding itself in her flesh._

 _Cries of fear and outrage were unleashed by the audience as they saw Mercury using underhanded tactics after he had clearly lost his fight. Yang just gasped in pain as she felt blood running down her shoulder and her vision started to go black. But before she lost consciousness, Yang heard Mercury say one final thing that she most likely wouldn't remember._

" _The boss has big plans for you, dragon."_

 _And with that, she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed as she fell into blissful unconsciousness. Mercury smirked as he made to grab her and take her with him, but he heard something growing closer and louder with each second._

" _...Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"_

 _And WHAM! A solid right hook slammed right into Mercury's face, sending him flying into the arena wall! As the dust cleared, Mercury looked up with an enraged snarl on his face._

" _Alright, who has the balls…?" snarled Mercury._

 _And he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the weakest member of team JNPR, Jaune Arc! He actually managed to land a punch strong enough to send him flying? Impossible! His file showed that he was clearly the weakest out of all of the students Beacon has to offer!_

 _Unless he's been hiding his true strength the whole time…_

 _And it showed as a pair of orange and black striped tiger ears appeared on Jaune's head while a small pair of saber fangs jutted from his upper lip. A black and orange striped tiger tail also sprouted from the base of his spine while an aura of red fire erupted from Jaune's body. This must've been Jaune's semblance! Pyrokinesis! So similar to the Fall Maiden and yet completely different!_

" _Apologies, but if you dare try to harm even ONE hair on Yang's head…"_

 _The flames surrounding Jaune grew more intense as his pupils became predatory slits._

" _I'll kill you!" growled Jaune._

 _Weiss and the rest of her team also ran into the arena and went to check on Yang while Ironwood and his Atlesian soldiers arrived on the scene._

" _Men, make sure he doesn't escape! There's a nice little cell in Atlas Maximum Security Prison with mister Black's name on it!" growled Ironwood before he turned to Jaune. "Nice going with those added features to the arena, Arc."_

" _My pleasure. I had a feeling the enemy might've snuck into the tournament to turn us against one another, so I went ahead and asked my sisters for help installing special tech into the arena to immediately detect and disable any and all illusions that are cast upon the general area." Jaune explained. "Unfortunately, it's not perfect, so it can't detect exactly who cast the illusion. But that's fine. We'll find out later."_

 _Mercury growled at being caught so easily, and the plan so easily ruined by one suspicious kid! But there might still be a way out of this._

" _Hey, Arc! I got a proposition for you!" Mercury said. "We all know how this villain thing goes. You try to arrest me, I escape to regroup with my allies, you guys are left stumped and I am pretty much free to do whatever the hell I want. So I have a deal that'll make this a little more interesting."_

 _Ironwood went to try and arrest the silver haired boy anyway, but was blocked by Ozpin's cane._

" _Don't. I'd like to see where this goes." Ozpin said._

 _Ironwood looked like he wanted to argue, but a look from both the headmaster of Beacon and Glynda herself made him not say whatever it is he wanted to say. Reluctantly, Ironwood put his revolvers away and looked on. It was all in Arc's hands now._

" _What do you propose?" Jaune asked._

" _A duel." Mercury said simply._

" _A duel?" asked Jaune._

" _That's right. I know for a fact that you and I both play Bakugan, and I hear talk that you're a pretty tough competitor. So here's my idea. We have ourselves a one on one fight using only our Bakugan. This means no Aura, no Semblance and… NO SWORD!"_

 _Jaune looked to Crocea Mors in his hand._

" _No… Sword…?" Jaune asked._

" _Do you accept my challenge, Arc?" Mercury asked._

 _Jaune looked unsure. There's a good chance that Mercury could be lying, so he didn't want to get played for a fool._

" _Maybe if I tell you what the stakes are? If you win, you can arrest me and I'll tell you everything I know about my boss's plans. But if I win, then Xiao Long comes with us and you will be killed on the spot!" Mercury said. "And just so neither of us gets cold feet and backs off, we'll make it even more interesting and sign a binding contract with our own blood. Sound good?"_

 _With this new information, Jaune looked at Crocea Mors again and knew that he at least has a chance. After all, binding contracts signed in blood cannot be broken. Not even if the signature is smudged or illegible._

" _Very well, I accept your terms. But you will follow three conditions! Number one; No weaponized prosthetics!" Jaune said._

 _Mercury scowled knowing he'd have to get a pair of normal mech prosthetics due to that one._

" _Number two; No henchmen to help you cheat!" Jaune said._

 _Mercury actually lessened his scowl at that one. While not as fun without the henchmen, it at least would make the Arc boy easier to manipulate, should things not go as planned._

" _And number three; no Dust! You fight with your own might!"_

 _Mercury thought about this one. It seems like…_

" _Hey, that was four things!" Mercury said with a cheesed off look._

" _That last one was a two parter." Jaune said._

 _Mercury just growled, but he had no choice. He's already set the terms of the duel, and must abide by them. He just hoped that Cinder was in a forgiving mood after today._

" _I accept! We shall meet in two weeks time by the dawn of the rising sun at the Ruins of Blackened Corpses!" Mercury declared._

" _Of course!" Jaune said in agreement before asking "Was that west or east at the Crimson Valley of the Blood Ursas?"_

" _East." Mercury replied._

" _East. Got it." Jaune said._

" _Are you sure?" Mercury asked._

" _Yes, don't worry I'll find it." Jaune replied._

" _Really? Because if you need a map or something…"_

" _No, no, really it's fine. I remember now." Jaune said, cutting off Mercury._

 _There was an awkward silence as Mercury still looked kind of unsure about what Jaune had just said. The guy doesn't look all that good at directions, so he was a bit worried that he might get lost._

" _I can give you a ride if you…"_

" _I will find it!" Jaune said with a tone of finality._

" _Very well. I will see you there!" Mercury said._

 _With the agreement established, a local scribe wrote up a binding contract before having both competitors sign it in their own blood. The stage was set as Mercury took his leave._

 _With the threat gone, the aura of flame dissipated as Jaune rushed over to Yang's side._

" _How's she doing? Where is she?!" Jaune asked, worry clear in his voice._

 _The rest of team RWBY looked slightly uncomfortable as they avoided eye contact. Below them was a little lump under Yang's trench coat, which was the only thing that showed there was any semblance of life under the pile of empty clothes._

" _Well… You see, uh…" mumbled Ruby._

" _That's, uh… Kinda hard to explain…" Blake added._

 _A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of Jaune's stomach._

" _Girls, what happened to Yang and why are her clothes lying all over the floor?" Jaune asked._

 _Weiss didn't answer, and just removed the trench coat from the pile to reveal a four year old toddler that was covered by a shirt and bandana. But the tiger ears and tail were a strange addition._

" _Oh Monty, please no." Jaune gasped with wide eyes._

" _I'm afraid it's true, Jaune. This little girl here is Yang."_

 _Naturally, after hearing something like that, Jaune did the one thing that felt right at the moment._

 _He fell back onto the ground in a dead faint._

* * *

 _ **Ending Flashback…**_

* * *

"How do we all get ourselves into these messes?" Jaune asked himself.

He looked back to the sleeping toddler that is his friend in a younger body, and was actually quite perplexed. If Yang was a Faunus now, why didn't she have these features throughout all the time he's known her? Did she hide them that well? Or was it something else?

And what was that Dust that Mercury used to turn her into a toddler, and why did he use it in the first place? Did he plan to turn her this way so he could kidnap her and make her easier to manipulate? Was it further incentive for the White Fang? He may never know.

"You should really calm down there, kiddo." said an elderly voice.

Jaune looked to Yang's nightstand to see his Pyrus Tigrerra Bakugan known as Nova Lion standing there. Ever since Jaune first left home, Nova Lion has been by his side and has helped him win many Bakugan battles with several other Pyrus Bakugan. Like his Pyrus Fear Ripper and Serpenoid.

"I'm just worried about Yang, Nova Lion. I mean, how is this even possible?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, old friend. But that's why Doctor Oobleck is currently doing research on the Dust that Ozpin managed to salvage from the incident. It may help us find a cure that we can use to return Yang to normal." Nova Lion said. "In the meantime, you might have to be the one to take care of her in place of her father and uncle. I mean, let's face it, you're clearly the best choice here! Taiyang is currently unreachable, Qrow is a drunkard, we don't know where her mother is and who she is, and Ruby is still far too immature to be a good role model!"

Jaune sighed and rubbed his temples. He knows what Nova Lion means more than anyone.

A small groan broke him from his musings as both he and his Bakugan looked at Yang with wide eyes. She's waking up!

The girl rubbed her eyes with her small fists and yawned cutely with her tiger ears only adding to the cuteness factor. She opened her eyes and stared curiously at the older male with ears and a tail like hers. Jaune smiled and helped her sit up.

"Yang? Do you remember who I am?" Jaune asked.

The toddler looked at Jaune for a few more minutes before she closed her eyes and broke out into the biggest smile she could muster. She shocked both Jaune and Nova Lion with what she did next.

"Daddy!" she cried while hugging Jaune.

' _Daddy?!'_ Jaune and Nova Lion both mentally asked.

The door opened to reveal Weiss with her own Bakugan partner, a Haos Tigrerra, resting on her shoulder while the older girl was holding a tray of food for the little girl, and her eyes widened upon seeing Yang awake.

"Yang! Thank goodness you're awake!" Weiss cried.

She set the tray down on the desk nearby and ran over to the bedside while kneeling down so she was eye level with Yang.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken?" Weiss asked."

But Yang surprised them all once again when she hugged Weiss with an equally big smile on her face.

"Mommy! 'Ang and daddy missed mommy!" she squealed cutely while referring to Jaune as her father.

After that little outburst, Weiss and Jaune could only stare at the little girl and then glance at each other, sporting huge blushes on their faces due to the implications of what Yang had just called them.

"Well, this just got awkward." Tigrerra said, revealing that she's a female.

"Ya got that right, girl friend." Nova Lion said in agreement.

Weiss was taken aback and unsure what to do. Her teammate was turned into a toddler and now she thinks that she and Arc are her mother and father?! This was all a little much to take in.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the little tigress Faunus and patted her small head while being careful of the little girl's additional ears. Yang apparently liked this action, as proven by her snuggling closer to Weiss and purring loudly. It was just so cute that Ice Queen of Beacon felt her heart melt as her maternal instincts began to kick in.

"Yang, sweetie? Are you hungry?" Weiss asked.

Yang looked up and nodded furiously, excited at the prospect of food. Jaune stood up from his chair and went over to the desk where Weiss had set the tray of food, and picked up a bowl of what appeared to be beef stew.

Jaune walked back to the bed and gave the bowl to Yang, who looked like she would start drooling because of the aroma of the meat in the stew.

"Be careful, little one. It's really hot." Jaune warned.

Using a spoon, Jaune scooped out a good sized amount of the stew, which included a chunk of beef a couple of carrots and a potato, and blew on it to help it cool down as he held it out to Yang.

"Clear the runway, here comes the plane!" Jaune cooed.

Little Yang laughed at the airplane noises that her 'daddy' was making, but opened her mouth to let him feed her anyway. In fact, if Weiss didn't know any better, she'd say that Jaune really was Yang's father. In fact with those ears and tails, they really could pass off as father and daughter.

 _'I suppose I'll continue to play along, for now. At least until we can find a cure for Yang.'_ Weiss thought.

The white haired girl giggled silently as she saw that Yang had gotten stew all over her face from trying to feed herself, and was now twisting and turning around to avoid the 'fatherly hanky of death'.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Here's a list of choices that I have currently for Yang's Bakugan partner. All of them are of the Subterra element.**_

 _ **Gorem**_

 _ **Dragonoid**_

 _ **Tigrerra**_

 _ **Rattleoid**_

 _ **Reaper**_

 _ **If you like any of these choices, leave your idea in the reviews. Each one helps me to make the story progress in a way that will help the story flow. Well, until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see some people sending their ideas for Yang's Bakugan partner. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I worked very hard on it.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

 _ ***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CUTENESS, FLUFF AND OTHER FAMILIAL ANTICS!***_

* * *

 _ **First Day as a Family!**_

* * *

Once Yang had finished eating, Jaune took the dishes back to the mess hall to be cleaned while Weiss got to work on a report that was due for Doctor Oobleck's class in a week. Because the Festival had to be postponed due to unforeseen circumstances, Weiss and the rest of the Beacon teams decided to get a head start on any work that might be due.

Fortunately, the teachers weren't giving that much homework for awhile.

Weiss lost focus on her work when she felt someone tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Yang looking at her with her big, curious and highly adorable eyes.

"Mommy?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Yang?" Weiss replied.

"What you doing?" Yang asked curiously.

Weiss briefly thought about the simplest way to explain what she was doing to her now de-aged teammate. Especially since she sees her as a mother.

"Well, sweetie, mommy needs to take care of some boring work that her teacher gave her." Weiss explained.

Yang's eyes narrowed as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why? Don't you want to play?" Yang asked.

"Believe me, little one, I'd rather do anything else but this paper. But if mommy doesn't do it, or doesn't do a good job, she won't get a good grade and be a really smart huntress." Weiss explained.

Yang looked at Weiss with her big, innocent eyes and tilted her head to the side in a way that just screamed 'kawaii', before nodding in acceptance of her mother's answer. So she went over to a space on the floor and took out a piece of paper and some crayons that Jaune had managed to scramble together before he left. If both of her parents were busy, then she'd have to entertain herself by coloring.

The door opened up as Jaune walked in with Ruby in tow, the now older of the two siblings looking worried about her big (little) sis. She was also holding a couple of shopping bags that seemed to hold several sets of clothes for a toddler around Yang's age.

After all, all Yang is currently wearing is Jaune's spare hoodie. And it's running a bit big on her.

"Hey, Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Aunty 'Uby!" cried Yang.

The little girl got up from her spot and tackled the startled redhead into a hug, hugging her with all the strength her tiny limbs could muster. In her surprise, Ruby dropped the bags on the floor, looking to Jaune and Weiss for help. The two could only shrug and shake their heads in response before gesturing for her to roll with it.

Seeing no other choice, Ruby hugged her sister/niece and picked her up.

"Good to see you… kiddo. How're ya doing today?" Ruby asked.

"I good, but I missed you!" Yang replied, purring cutely.

Ruby practically melted as she heard her sister purr like a little kitten. Which makes sense when you think about it.

"It would seem as though she has no memory of anything prior to when the Dust hit her." observed Ruby's partner Bakugan, Ventus Falconeer.

Unfortunately for him, Yang saw him perched on Ruby's shoulder and made to grab him.

"Pretty!" Yang cried.

She reached for Falconeer as the Bakugan humorously tried to escape from the toddler.

"I see?" Yang asked.

"NO! YOU MAY NOT SEE! I AM NOT SOME TOY FOR YOU TO BREAK LIKE SO MANY OTHERS BEFORE ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, ARC, STOP HER BEFORE SHE LITERALLY BREAKS ME!" shouted Falconeer.

While laughing internally at the Bakugan's fear of little girls, Jaune reached over and took Yang from Ruby.

"Now Yang, you know better than to mess with other people's thing. We don't do that." Jaune lightly scolded.

Yang looked down with a guilty look on her face, thinking that her daddy was mad at her for doing something wrong.

"I sorry…" mumbled Yang.

Seeing his friend turned daughter looking so sad over a misunderstanding tore his heart to pieces. So Jaune kissed Yang on her head between her ears and made her look up at him.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not mad, but I don't want you to mess with other people's things without permission. Okay?" Jaune said reassuringly.

Yang nodded and just hugged her daddy around his neck as she nuzzled him and purred some more. Jaune smiled and hugged the little girl closer to him as he turned to look at Ruby who looked totally flummoxed.

"How did you DO that?!" Ruby asked.

"I guess it helps with having seven sisters. You kind of learn how to do this stuff." Jaune replied. "By the way, what's in the bags?"

"Well, seeing as how Yang was turned younger by that strange Dust that Mercury brat used against her, none of her clothes fit her anymore. So Ruby and Blake took a Bullhead to Vale and bought her some new clothes." Falconeer explained.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Falconeer." Weiss said as she took the bags from Ruby.

"Well, I suppose you'b best be going. It's almost bedtime for the little one, and she needs a bath before she falls asleep." Tigrerra suggested.

Weiss and Ruby looked at Yang and saw her yawn cutely as she snuggled herself against Jaune's chest. The little girl looked so adorable as she cuddled her father while trying not to fall asleep. Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in the morning. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch want to talk to the three of us before classes start." Ruby said.

"Thanks for the headsup, Rubes." Jaune said.

And with that, Ruby and Falconeer left the room to get ready for bed. At least the next day is Friday, so they only have to endure classes for so long before they'd be able to spend the whole day just relaxing and taking care of little Yang.

While Jaune held Yang, Weiss set the bags on the bed and began to sort through the clothes to find any sort of sleepwear. So far, she's found several shirts, lots of pants and shorts, socks, underwear and a couple of pairs of shoes. One pair with laces and one with velcro straps.

"How fitting." Weiss said, pulling out a dragon onesie.

"Why don't we go and give Yang here a bath before she really falls asleep, eh?" Jaune suggested, walking into the bathroom.

"Uh, excuse me but 'we'?" Weiss demanded.

"Yes, 'we'." Jaune said as he started the water. "I am Yang's father, and it's my solemn duty to raise and protect her just as much as you do."

"He's got a point, you know." Nova Lion quipped.

Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose as Jaune stopped the water and knelt down to help his daughter get ready for her bath.

"Don't wan'na…!" whined Yang.

"It needs a wash, little one." Jaune said as he removed the hoodie. "And so do you. I bet I could write my name in the dirt that's on your face!"

Yang and Weiss giggled as they imagined the tiger knight actually using his finger to literally write his name on her face. Eventually, the toddler stopped struggling and allowed herself to be put in the bath. Weiss and Jaune knelt down as they began to clean their daughter.

Weiss definitely wouldn't say it out loud, but it felt nice to take care of this child with Jaune. She had never pictured herself as a mother, and certainly not the mother of her own teammate. She didn't even see herself as being the girlfriend of the dunce, Jaune Arc. Let alone his wife!

But then again, she'd be lying if she said that this didn't at all feel right. She was cut off from her musings from and indignant call of 'hey!' from Jaune. She looked over to see that Yang had gotten her hands on a rubber bath duck and squirted the blonde boy using the toy. In retaliation, Jaune splashed a small wave at the little girl.

Needless to say, they all were getting a bath that night as a three-way water fight was unleashed upon the bathroom.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry if it seems a little short. But hey, I'm working on it. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I have decided that I am going to post a poll for Yang's partner Bakugan. But I'm taking Gorem off of that list. I have plans for him. Most of which involve a certain grenade launching, pancake eating, hammer wielding orange haired crazy girl! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

 _ **A Child's Fear of Thunder! - A Mother and Father's Soothing Melody!**_

* * *

"So, what do you suppose we should do now, Jaune?" Weiss asked.

After the little water fight mishap, the two parents had worked together to get their child cleaned up and managed to do so with no further problems. Now Yang was dressed in her dragon onesie which had a little dragon tail and tiny dragon wings which made her look even more adorable. Like some sort of tiger/dragon hybrid.

Yang just snuggled closer to her mother as the white haired woman used a blow dryer to dry her hair, happy and content to be in the comforting embrace of either parent's arms.

"For now, we just get some sleep and get ready to see Ozpin tomorrow. It's going to take a lot of mental preparation to handle whatever he has in store for us." Jaune replied.

Weiss nodded as she put Yang's hair into a pair of little pigtails before smiling as the little tiger Faunus toddler yawned cutely.

"I think it's time for little girls like you to go to bed." Weiss said in a motherly tone.

As she carried her 'daughter' to bed, the little girl yawned again and tried to keep her eyes open. But it was a losing battle for the child as Weiss laid Yang on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"But I no sleepy…" whined Yang with a yawn.

"Yes you are." Weiss stated gently.

"No m' not…" yawned Yang as she fell asleep.

Weiss didn't know if it was her recently awakened maternal instincts talking or not, but she couldn't help but smiled down at her now younger teammate. Even if it was for only a little while, she was now a mother. And she vowed to be the best dang parent that Yang could ever ask for! Better than her pathetic excuse for a father, that's for sure!

She brushed Yang's hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. There is NO way she is ever changing in the same room as Jaune! Seriously!

As for Jaune, he knew that being a father was going to be a big responsibility, but he still has so many questions. Questions that began to pour down like the rain. Some of which have already been asked, but not answered.

Has Yang been a Faunus all her life? Why didn't she have any animal parts if that was the case? What was that Dust that Mercury used against her? And what will happen when her real father and uncle Qrow find out? And what if they had something to do with Yang losing her animal features?

Seeing her fellow 'parent' looking so troubled, Weiss sat next to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder.

"A Lien for your thoughts?" Weiss asked.

"I just can't help but wonder about Yang." Jaune replied. "I mean, has she always been a Faunus? And why did she never have those features until now if she even had them at all?"

Weiss looked at the sleeping child and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Those were actually good questions. Ones that Weiss unfortunately doesn't have an answer for at this moment.

"I can't say that I know for certain, but I can say that for all intents and purposes, Yang believes us to be her parents. What matters now is not the many questions we may have at this time, but just being there for Yang. And I intend to be the best mother that my young teammate could ever ask for!" Weiss declared proudly.

"Well, with a kind and caring woman like you as her mother, I can't see Yang having a better mom." Jaune admitted honestly.

Weiss blushed at the sincerity of the Arc boy's words and muttered a half-hearted 'dunce' before crawling into her own bed to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Jaune." Weiss said.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Jaune replied.

On his way out, Jaune kissed his new 'daughter' on her forehead causing the child to smile in her sleep. Jaune smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving a still awake Schnee heiress alone with her thoughts.

Oh, wait! She's not really alone. Tigrerra is still there with her.

"You know, you should really stop denying your feelings for him." she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Weiss said to Tigrerra.

"Don't play dumb with me, cub! You know what I mean!" Tigrerra scolded. "Now that Yang has imprinted on both you and Jaune, it's the perfect opportunity to open up to him and admit your feelings!"

Weiss sighed and looked at her Bakugan, who was sitting on the nightstand looking back at her with that emotionless gaze that is grafted on the faces of all Bakugan in their toy forms.

"It's not that simple, Tigrerra. I've been, like Yang used to say, a complete bitch to Jaune when the year began. Even at the dance, when Jaune convinced Neptune to go as my date, I didn't show him even an ounce of gratitude and just continued to scorn him! It'll be a total miracle if he could ever return my feelings!" Weiss said.

Tigrerra sighed and hopped onto her human's pillow.

"I can't say I understand how you must be feeling, Weiss, but I do know this. If you truly love him, you'll pursue these feelings even if it's hard for you. And you'll do so, whether your father approves of Jaune or not!" Tigrerra said.

Weiss sighed and rolled onto her side. She didn't want to talk about this while she was still half asleep.

"Later, Tigrerra. We'll talk later."

Seeing that she wasn't going to make any further progress with her human, Tigrerra just hopped back onto the nightstand and turned back into her marble form. Maybe Weiss would be more willing to listen in the morning when they've both had some decent sleep.

Across the hall, in JNPR's dorm, Jaune was getting ready for bed when he heard Nova Lion say something rather embarrassing.

"You've still got the hots for her, don't you."

It was more of a statement rather than a question, but there was no use in denying it.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I've always liked Weiss for her, not for her money or her last name. I just wish that she understood that." Jaune replied, thinking about how Weiss was dating that womanizer, Neptune.

"Well, maybe you still have a chance with her." Nova Lion said. "You didn't hear this from me, but I hear talk amongst the other Bakugan that she and Neptune broke up when she caught him cheating on her."

That cause Jaune's fire aura to flare to life due to the extreme anger Jaune was feeling now.

 **"HE DID WHAT?! THAT NO GOOD, DIRTY, LOATHSOME LITTLE** **WOMANIZER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I WILL CUT HIS DICK OFF AND HAVE IT BRONZED BEFORE I HANG IT OVER THE FIREPLACE AS A WARNING TO PERVERTS EVERYWHERE! AFTER I CRUSH HIS BALLS INTO PASTE!"** Jaune yelled.

Huddled in one corner of the room, the rest of JNPR were all quaking in fear at their leader and his righteous fury.

"Guys, I have just realized something." said Nora's partner Bakugan, Subterra Gorem.

"What's that, Gorem?" Nora asked.

"Yes, please enlighten us." added Ren.

Pyrrha along with her and Ren's partner Bakugans, Haos Serpenoid and Aquos Preyas, also looked rather curious even as they looked at their leader in complete and utter terror.

"I'm afraid to die." Gorem said.

Meanwhile, watching from outside the dorm window, Raven Branwen the true mother of Yang looked on as her daughter was cared for by these two children. While they weren't her first choices to raise her daughter, she had to admit they were better than that racist man she had foolishly married before, Taiyang.

And yet, in the back of her mind, Raven can't help but feel as though that should be HER taking care of her child. Her little cub dragon! And it didn't matter to her just HOW good looking that blonde boy was, she would NEVER permit him to raise her child!

' _Whoa. Where did THAT come from?'_ Raven mentally asked herself.

"You know, you should really just reveal yourself." said Raven's partner Bakugan, a Darkus Dragonoid.

"You know that I can't, Backlash." Raven replied. "Why bother anyway? It's clear that those two have the situation well in hand. My presence would only complicate things for Yang, especially since she has already imprinted on those other two."

The Dragonoid just looked at Raven whilst he was perched on her shoulder. Even in this form, the woman could still feel his eyes boring into her very soul. It always unnerved her when Backlash did this. He always seemed to have something to say.

"The decisions you make and the actions that follow are a reflection of who you are." Backlash said. "You cannot hide from yourself."

And there were times where his need to use cryptic messages just annoyed her to no end.

Sighing in resignation, Raven just used her Semblance to open a portal and stepped through it. But not before we see that she too has a pair of tiger ears on her head and a tiger tail. But hers are black with bright purple stripes.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night…**_

* * *

As Weiss was sleeping soundly in her bed, she suddenly stirred as she heard the sobbing of a little girl. Her eyes snapped open as she realized just who was crying.

Rushing over to the other bunk bed, Weiss knelt down next to a crying Yang. The girl was shivering in fear as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Weiss, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Weiss asked frantically.

Yang looked at Weiss and the white haired girl's heart felt as if it were breaking into a million pieces as she looked into Yang's teary eyes. She just wrapped her arms around Yang and hugged the little girl tight as the toddler cried into her shoulder.

Just then, a loud boom resounded through the room causing Yang to squeak in fear and hug Weiss tighter. Seeing the kind of reaction that Yang had due to the thunder caused her to immediately get an idea about what was going on with the little blonde.

"Yang… are you afraid of thunder?" Weiss asked.

Glancing up with her still teary eyes, Yang nodded in affirmative, confirming Weiss's suspicions.

"Wa-ant da-add-dy!" sobbed Yang.

Knowing that Yang probably wasn't going to be able to calm down with only her in the room, Weiss picked up the little girl, stood up and adjusted her grip before walking over to her study desk where her Scroll was at. She picked up the device and sent Jaune a message.

"Jaune, Yang is scared of the thunder and wants you. Get over here at once!"

It didn't take long for her to get back a response once the message was sent.

"On my way!"

A minute later, a knock on the door alerted Weiss to the presence of a certain knight. As she went to answer the door, she mentally braced herself for the laughing fit Yang was sure to have due to seeing her father in a onesie. What she saw when she opened the door was actually a welcome change.

Rather than the onesie that Jaune had worn for most of the year, he was now wearing a pair of black shorts and a tight red shirt that really showed off his lean yet compact muscles. Apparently, Pyrrha's training was really paying off.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong?" Jaune asked, taking Yang from Weiss.

Weiss sniffled as she felt a little safer with both of her parents and calmed down long enough to answer.

"No like big noise!" Yang said.

"Are you talking about the thunder?" Jaune asked.

Yang just nodded and clung to her father with a stronger grip than before. Jaune just held his little one tighter and did the one thing that his mother would always do for him and his sisters whenever they had nightmares or were afraid as children.

He began to sing to her.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." sang Jaune.

As he sang, Yang did take the hand her father had offered and smiled at the comforting feeling she was getting. Seeing that it was working, Weiss decided that it was time to put her insecurities aside and comfort her little girl.

"For one so small, you seem so strong! My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken! I will be here, don't you cry." Weiss sang.

Jaune was stunned by how beautiful Weiss's singing voice was, but he didn't let that distract him from his ultimate goal of comforting his daughter.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever, always!" they sang together.

Their duet seemed to be echoing throughout the dorm, as many of the other students who were having nightmares or just couldn't sleep in general, were being lulled to sleep by the calming melody. For which their Bakugan partners were very much grateful.

"You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever, always…"

As the two finished up their song, Jaune kissed his now sleeping daughter's forehead to help chase away the bad dreams.

"Always." whispered Jaune.

As Jaune walked into the room to put Yang back to bed, he was suddenly dragged by Weiss into her bed. He blushed in embarrassment as Weiss had him lay down across from her with Yang sleeping between them, and wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea.

"Uh, Weiss…?"

"Hush up, Arc! This is just to comfort Yang." Weiss stated. "And if you try anything, so help me, your dream will be to become a Hero-INE! Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Jaune stuttered.

An awkward silence took hold of the room as both tried to got to sleep, so Weiss decided to try and ease the tension.

"By the way… Thank you for helping to comfort Yang." said Weiss.

As the Heiress closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, she heard Jaune's quiet response to her thankfulness.

"You're welcome."

As the two fell asleep whilst comforting the toddler, neither of them noticed a ball of brownish orange light phase in through the window and settle in next to Yang's head.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **As you all may have guessed, that light is Yang's partner Bakugan. The poll for it is up, so feel free to place your votes. You have until Saturday to cast your votes. The two new choices are Subterra Leonidas and a Subterra Hydranoid.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay folks, I know that I set up a poll for Yang's partner Bakugan, but after remembering one Bakugan in particular who I thought was an awesome character in the original anime, I reconsidered and decided to make this guy Yang's partner. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but worry not! Your votes will not go to waste, because the winner of the poll and the runner up will be two more of Yang's Bakugan. NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER, SHALL WE?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

 _ **A Guardian Arrives!**_

* * *

The first rays of the early morning sun shone through the window of team RWBY's Dorm room, filling the room with a gentle glow that was both peaceful and warm. And sleeping together in Weiss's bed, the young 'family' was blissfully unaware of a newcomer resting next to Yang's head. That is, until it rolled into her and woke her up.

Little Yang cracked open her eyes, groaning as she wanted to go back to sleep. But she instantly woke up when she saw a small marble object on her pillow. She picked it up and looked at in in a childlike curiosity and fascination. Turning to her mother, who was sleeping next to her, Yang tried to shake her awake.

"Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" whined Yang.

Weiss's eyes cracked open, not wanting to be woken up this early in the day. But upon seeing both a toddler Faunus Yang and a sleeping Jaune in her bed, she began to have a bit of a mental breakdown.

 _'What the Dust is going on here?!'_ Weiss mentally screamed.

That's when the memories of what happened yesterday and last night had begun to gradually return to her. Yang was shot by Mercury with some weird new Dust. It turned her into a toddler. She's also a Faunus. She's afraid of thunder and lightning, and was crying last night because of the storm. Jaune came and helped her sing Yang a lullaby. And they fell asleep in her bed upon not so subtle threat of castration. For which she felt bad about.

 _'Oh, right. Now I remember.'_ thought Weiss.

"Mommy?"

Hearing Yang's curious voice, Weiss sat up and saw that Yang was holding something out to her in her little hands.

"What's this?" Yang asked.

Weiss took the object from Yang's hands and tried to get a better look at it. It looked like some kind of Bakugan, but it was unlike any Bakugan she's ever seen before. It was almost completely white with some silver accents on it. But at the same time, Weiss could sense a very powerful and dark energy radiating from this Bakugan.

"I'm not sure, Yang. But it looks like a Bakugan of some kind." Weiss replied.

"Baku… gan?" Yang asked, trying extra hard to pronounce the word correctly.

"You are correct, little one." said a raspy yet masculine voice. "I am a Bakugan from outside the usual realms of Vestroia."

A voice that instantly woke Jaune up from his slumber and made him get out of bed while creating twin swords made out of fire in his hands. Even Nova Lion and Tigrerra were woken up by the strange new voice along with Ruby, Falconeer, Blake and her own Bakugan partner, Darkus Hydranoid.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?!" they yelped.

"And sometimes 'how'." the voice quipped.

The mystery Bakugan hopped up onto the nightstand where the other Bakugan were standing before popping up to reveal a dragonesque form. That, or his form looks more like a wyvern. Hard to tell.

"You can put the fire swords away now, blondie. There are no threats here." said the Bakugan, revealing that HE was the source of the voice.

While the humans and a few of the Bakugan in the room didn't seem to recognize this newcomer, Nova Lion and Hydranoid did.

"Impossible! How did the likes of YOU get to the human world, Naga?!" demanded Hydranoid.

The new Bakugan looked around at everyone as Jaune allowed his Fire Swords to fizzle out and began to speak once again. Even though Nova Lion was currently growling at him like a wild tiger defending its territory.

"Nice to see that some of you even know who I am. All things considered, my sister and I were considered to be the outcasts of Vestroia because we are not allied with any one Bakugan attribute."

Yang pushed her way past the grownups to see the Bakugan and attempted to climb up to the top of the desk. But she was having quite a bit of trouble due to her smaller stature, so Jaune picked up the little cub so she could see him better.

"Hi!" chirped a smiling Yang.

The Bakugan now known as Naga looked up at Yang and chuckled at the innocence the little one held. A pure heart and innocence that one can only have as a baby or a small child. With a surprising amount of skill, Naga jumped up and landed on little Yang's open hand.

"Why hello there, little one. What's your name?" Naga asked.

"I 'Ang!" replied Yang.

"PUT THAT MONSTROSITY DOWN THIS INSTANT, YANG!" shouted Hydranoid.

His shout startled the little girl, but instead of dropping Naga like Hydranoid wanted her to, she just held him closer. As her eyes started to tear up from the harsh tone that was used, Nova Lion looked at Hydranoid and though you can't tell because of his face, he was ticked off.

"What the actual hell, Hydranoid?! You didn't have to yell at the poor lass and make her cry!" Nova Lion scolded. "And Yang, don't repeat that word. It means something bad."

Yang closed her mouth, dried her tears and pouted at Nova Lion, not having gotten a chance to say a new word.

"But you said it." Yang complained.

"Yang, it would be best if you just listen to Nova Lion." Naga said, having gotten the correct pronunciation of her name from Nova Lion. "There are three major rules that you need to follow, little one. Never say bad words, always go to bed on time, and stay away from Blake's books. They're bad for you."

Everyone else, even the Bakugan, shared a good laugh at that last rule while Blake let out an indignant 'Hey!' at the insinuation that her collection of smut books _**(Blake: IT'S NOT SMUT! IT'S ROMANTIC NOVELS!)**_ are bad for people. They're not! They're just a more adventurous choice of reading material! Why doesn't anyone else understand that?

I mean, Hydranoid understands what she means, so why can't anyone else?

Speaking of whom…

"WAIT, WHY ARE WE LAUGHING WHEN A THREAT LIKE NAGA IS HERE IN THIS ROOM?!" screamed a frantic Hydranoid.

"Wait a second, why do you think Naga is a threat? Do you know him or something?" Jaune asked.

"Our paths have crossed many times in the past." Hydranoid said as he started to explain. "Naga and his twin sister, Wavern, are two rogue Bakugan who were banished from the Realms of Vestroia when the core of our world was split into two different cores. The peaceful, life giving Infinity Core, and its evil counterpart known as the Silent Core. As Naga and Wavern do not possess an elemental affinity like all other Bakugan in Vestroia, they were appropriately dubbed as the White Ones."

Hydranoid began to have a flashback as he remembered his first encounter with Naga.

"I remember the very first time I had the displeasure of meeting Naga."

* * *

 _Hydranoid was standing across from an unknown enemy in his homeworld in Vestroia, the Realm of Darkus, looking ready for a fight._

 _Now that we can see him outside of his ball form, we know that he walks on four legs, has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. He also has pink spines running from the middle of his neck to about the end of his tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. In addition to this, he has a large pink horn on his nose and red eyes. He also has the starting of the blade in the center of his chest although it cannot move yet._

 _But as for his opponent, we can't see him completely yet because his form is mostly shadowed over. But what we can see is part of the lower half of his body and tail, which are a bone white color._

 _"Who are you, and what are you doing in MY territory!" Hydranoid demanded._

 _The enemy before him simply grinned and let out a chuckle that was almost sinister in nature. And if Hydranoid was being honest with himself, this laugh greatly unnerved him._

 _"Why do you care for my reasons for being here?" the enemy white Bakugan asked. "I was merely passing through on my morning flight and decided to land here for a bit of rest. Is it suddenly a crime for someone to just sit down and rest?"_

 _Hydranoid didn't like this newcomer's attitude and began powering up as he prepared to attack this mysterious new enemy._

 _"It is when you invade the territory of the strongest Bakugan in the Darkus Realm! So now I'm gonna beat you like a rug!" Hydranoid declared._

 _He powered up and began gathering dark energy into his mouth. The energy was a bluish purple with a sort of pink lightning sparking off of it. The white interloper just smirked at such a simple yet powerful attack._

 _"Oh, now that's just precious!" he quipped._

 _ **"Destruction Burster!"** Hydranoid yelled telepathically._

 _As 100 G's of power was added to his own, Hydranoid fired his attack at the white Bakugan. At first, it seemed like the attack was going to hit, but the interloper spread a pair of tattered leathery wings and with a mighty flap, flew into the air to avoid the attack. But that didn't stop Hydranoid from trying to shoot him down. And he shot some stuff down alright._

 _Gargoyles, a Mantis, Griffons, Ravenoids, but he just couldn't hit the darn white one. No matter how hard he tried or how many times he shot him._

 _ **"DAMN YOU! STAY STILL!"** yelled an angered Hydranoid._

 _"And let myself get blasted to Kingdom Come? Yeah, I don't think so." he quipped._

 _The strange white Bakugan then blurred out of existence, subtly raising his G Power by 200._

 _'Huh, faster than me. That could be a pain in the ass, but-'_

 _Hydranoid's thoughts were cut off when he was slammed into a nearby plateau by the white Bakugan's spin kick._

 _"GAH, MY ASSBUTT!" cried Hydranoid._

 _Hydranoid screamed in rage as he sailed through the air and slammed into the nearby rock formations. And the most humiliating part of it is, he was knocked out cold upon impact! This gave the white Bakugan the opportunity he needed to fly off for home._

 _No doubt Wavern was going to be out late again on another one of her dates with her precious 'Dragoruny'._

 _The Bakugan snickered. He was never gonna let the Dragonoid live that nickname down so long as he lived!_

* * *

"Wait a second, hold on!" Ruby said, interrupting the flashback. "Did you really spin kick him, Naga?"

"I know, right? I'd ALWAYS wanted to do that!" Naga said excitedly.

Blake just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her ears twitched in irritation while Hydranoid growled at the white Bakugan who had humiliated him in battle.

"Please, DON'T do that again." Blake requested.

But Naga was having none of it.

"My body, my rules!" Naga said.

Yang just smiled and giggled while clapping for the Bakugan perched on her shoulder. Even Jaune and Weiss had to admit, spin kicking someone was fun. Jaune idly wondered if he could convince Yang to allow him to borrow Naga for his duel against Mercury.

"Yes, well as fun as listening to that story was, we really should get ready for the day. Headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch wanted to speak with me, Jaune, Ruby and Yang today and we need to hurry and get breakfast before we're late." Weiss said.

Yang tilted her head in confusion as her own tiger ears twitched, making Naga have to fight really hard to not burst out into the d'awws as his young charge just looked so cute!

' _No way will I give Wavern any sort of teasing ammo to use against me! No sir! Terra firma, baby!'_ Naga thought to himself.

Jaune nodded and set Yang down on the ground before kneeling to eye level.

"Yang, sweetie, I'm gonna get changed in another room, but I'll be back in a few minutes. You do what your mother says while I'm gone, okay?" Jaune asked. "Besides, we're going to go and meet some people after breakfast and we all need to look our best."

"Okay, daddy. Can Naga come too?" Yang asked.

"Of course he can, sweetheart." Jaune said.

Yang cheered and hugged her daddy before running to her mother to get changed. Jaune smiled at his little one before picking up Nova Lion and leaving for his own Dorm to get ready. Something tells him that this is going to be one heck of a day. And most of it not being in a good way.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So NOW you see who Yang's Guardian Bakugan is. I picked him because I feel he and Yang could be good for each other. And here are the two Bakugan from the poll that will also belong to Yang.**_

 _ **Poll Winner: Subterra Leonidas**_

 _ **Runner-up: Subterra Hydranoid**_

 _ **Don't forget to review this chapter! See You guys later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, this chapter is gonna be a two parter. This half contains a little more of what Yang can and can't do in her toddler body, and the next part will have the meeting with Ozpin and Glynda. It will also contain the first Bakugan Battle Brawl of the story, so look forward to that.**_

 _ ***I still don't, nor will I EVER, own RWBY or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!***_

* * *

 _ **A Child's Rage! - A Bully Gets His Just Desserts!**_

* * *

Breakfast in the mess hall was usually pretty lively at Beacon, and today is no exception. As Jaune, his team and the rest of team RWBY strolled into the mess hall, several students turned to look at the now youngest member of team RWBY, who was once again snuggled against her 'father' and purring in a manner that was found most adorable. After arriving at the two team's usual table, Jaune sat Yang down next to Weiss and went off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Yang sat at the table, waiting as patiently as a four year old could while her daddy was making breakfast, all the while listening to the Bakugan talk to each other.

"So, Nova Lion, I hear you haven't been home in a while." Preyas said.

"Eh, about seventeen earth years, give or take." Nova Lion replied.

Naga scoffed at the mention of Vestroia.

"Well you ain't missing much." he said

"Oh please! Unlike the rest of you, I actually REMEMBER the halcyon days of our homeworld." Nova Lion scoffed. "Beautiful multi-attributed landscapes, a thriving culture, and a beautiful kinship with our Dual-Attribute brothers and sisters."

"OHHH!" groaned the rest of the Bakugan, Naga included.

"What?" Nova Lion asked.

Yang didn't understand what the Bakugan were talking about, so she just started looking around with her wide and curious eyes. And Weiss was keeping a close eye on the child. With so many Anti-Faunus students, namely team CRDL, attending Beacon, she doesn't want to take any chances in regards to her little one's safety.

Sensing her human partner's obvious distress, Tigrerra looked up at Weiss and tried to ease the white haired girl's fears.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing, Weiss. Yang is perfectly safe. No one would be stupid enough to try anything with two of Beacon's strongest first year teams guarding her." Tigrerra said.

"Well, looky here, boys." said a voice that we all hate.

Everyone, Bakugan, human and Faunus alike, looked up to see Cardin Winchester of team CRDL strutting up to their table, looking at Yang with arrogance and scorn.

"Looks like the blonde brawler just regressed into a dumb animal!" Cardin said, scorning Yang.

"Want a bet?" Naga said to Tigrerra.

"Me and my big mouth." she growled in return.

Meanwhile, the other Bakugan were all in shock over what was happening. They all know that humans and Faunus don't get along very well, but they had no idea it was THIS bad!

"Did he just-?!" gasped Falconeer.

"He did." Gorem said.

Yang looked down at the table with tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"I'm not an animal…" she mumbled sadly.

Weiss noticed Yang's sadness, and moved to hug her as her maternal instincts began to kick into overdrive.

"Of course you aren't, Yang! Don't listen to that big meanie, you are a very special little girl!" Weiss said as she rubbed her 'daughter's' back.

But Cardin just laughed cruelly at such a notion, the mercenary not sensing a very ominous aura coming from one of the Bakugan. An aura that caused all of the other Bakugan to wisely move away from him and back to their human/Faunus partners.

"HA! That's a laugh! Face it, Schnee, that brat ain't nothing more than a stupid animal who should be bowing at the feet of her superiors! Or better yet, maybe she should just be sold to a Freak Show! Because that's what ALL Faunus are, and that's all they'll EVER be!" Cardin sneered.

By now, Ren was snarling while holding Nora back, who was attempting to break every bone in the bully's body, Ruby and Blake were growling with looks on their faces reminiscent to that of Vegeta when he saw his blood in his first battle against Goku, Pyrrha was clawing the table so bad, she left deep claw marks in the wood, Weiss looked absolutely murderous, but worst of all…

Cardin made Yang cry!

And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is the straw that broke the camel's back.

 **"THAT'S IT, NO MORE MISTER NICE BAKUGAN!"**

That was all the warning Cardin got before he was slammed in the forehead by a white and silver blur. He cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground while Naga had landed in front of Yang and popped out of his ball form.

"The fuck was that about?!" groaned Cardin.

"Watch your language, punk! There happens to be a very impressionable and emotionally distressed child in the vicinity!" growled Naga.

Everyone in the mess hall looked at the child, who was openly crying into Weiss's uniform top, and felt their hatred of Cardin grow to new levels. Particularly all of the Faunus in the academy.

"Oh please, the fact that you side with a freak like her shows just how weak you are!" Cardin declared arrogantly as he stood up. "She and all the other freaks in this school needed to hear the truth!"

"Actually, it's you who needs to hear the truth, Winchester?" Jaune said as he walked up and grabbed the bully by his coat. "Why did you choose to be a huntsman in the first place? For fame? Power? Money? A huntsman's job is to protect the people, whether they be human OR Faunus! And the fact that you waste your time and energy bullying and discriminating Faunus, especially my DAUGHTER, shows that it is not those who side with the Fauni that are the weak ones, Cardin. The weak ones are those who share your biased and evil mentality!"

All of the spectators and their Bakugan suddenly felt their respect for Jaune grow even more at his words. And in the background, two second years, a human boy with brown hair and a redhead falcon Faunus, locked hands as a sign of companionship, feeling inspired by their fellow student's words.

Even the other members of team CRDL, who were watching in the background, were beginning to doubt the words and actions of their leader. And Yang, while still sobbing a bit, was looking up at her father with admirition in her eyes. Her daddy seemed so much like one of those comic book super heroes.

But Cardin just scoffed and swatted Jaune's hand away.

"That's just the kind of useless sentiment that I'd expect from a weakling like you, Arc! Well, I really have just one thing to say to you about that…" Cardin said.

He suddenly raised his hand and swiftly slammed it into the side of Jaune's face.

"BITCH SLAP!"

The force of the slap was enough to send Jaune flying across the cafeteria and into the wall, creating a spiderweb of cracks upon impact. Everyone gasped in horror at what Cardin did. Especially when Jaune fell to the floor and didn't get back up.

"NO, JAUNE!/DADDY!" cried Weiss and Yang.

Cardin smirked and glared at the unconscious body of his punching bag, who was being checked on by a mouse Faunus and her human teammates.

"You thought you could just talk to ME like that and get away with it? What an idiot!" Cardin commented.

Yang suddenly started growling as her aura began to spike dangerously because of her Semblance. Turns out her aura and Semblance are still active despite her age regression, and her Semblance was activating out of anger at what happened to her father. And when Cardin noticed this, he looked even more smug.

"Awww, is the baby gonna cry? Come on, give me something funny." Cardin mocked.

"You…! You… hurt my daddy!" growled Yang as her eyes flashed between lilac and red.

Not that Cardin took notice. Let alone cared.

"Ha! That is pretty funny! Hilarious, actually!" Cardin quipped.

Yang kept growling as her eyes continued to shift between their gentle lilac and burning red colors while her hair shifted from regular hair to the flames that it often becomes when her Semblance is activated. As her power began to rise higher and higher, Yang finally let loose all of her rage and hatred towards the man who would dare harm her daddy.

All in one volcanic swoop.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Yang.

"What the?!" gasped Cardin.

"Yang?" Weiss asked in concern.

Yang looked up at Cardin, her hair ablaze like a wild fire ready to burn down everything in its path. And just about everybody knows this. No matter what age she is, Yang is still as dangerous as ever!

"That's… Th-That's not funny!" stuttered Cardin.

"You are a big meanie! You hurt my daddy… **AND NOW I'M MAAAAAAD!"** screamed Yang.

With surprising speed from the toddler, Yang rushed at Cardin and punched him with a surprising amount of force. Not as much as what it was when she was full grown, but still a considerable amount of power for a little girl. Enough to make Cardin double over in pain.

As the mercenary stumbled back clutching his gut in pain, Yang jumped up and slapped him across the face which sent him flying into the wall! He was instantly knocked unconscious upon impact, but Yang wasn't done with him. She began to stalk over to him with her rage getting the better of her, intent on finishing Cardin off.

But the sound of her father groaning in pain broke her from her fit of rage.

Yang gasped as her Semblance deactivated and she ran off to her dad. She knelt down next to him, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! PLEASE! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Yang cried.

But she got no response from the unconscious Arc. Seeing that her dad wasn't waking up and fearing the worst, Yang did the only thing that she could do.

"HELP! MY DADDY NEEDS HELP! SOMEBODY HELP HIM!"

Several of the students instantly responded, attempting to get the doctors here and help Jaune right away, while others went to find Ozpin and Glynda and file a report.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Not much of a fight, I know. But I don't want to waste my time with Cardin. Hope you like the chapter anyway.**_


End file.
